guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintersday 2007
"This will NOT be the 2007 version of Wintersday." Why not? Am I missing something here? Is this a place holder for future Wintersday event wiki page? :rofl. (The period at the end of the "rofl" implies that I am being sarcastic, and the sarcasm is because someone inserted "NOT" into the Wintersday page as a joke, and it has since been removed. I actually looked at the history, and there wasn't much more than that, so I wanted to save other people the time of going back to see it.) :Anyways, hi, I'm here because I wanted to make note that last year, the Wintersday celebration started on Wednesday, December 20th, at 4:25pm PST, and does not seem to have any correlation with the first day of actual Earth Winter in Northern Hemisphere (which was December 22nd in 2006, as it is for 2007). I thought maybe I'd note it, in case anyone else was daring to venture a guess as to when Wintersday decorations were going up this year. --Qrystal 05:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) guildwars.com http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k7/default.php -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 19:07, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Heh... they gotta be careful with their descriptions... "And, if you believe the old adage that it is better to give than to receive..."... Yes, yes it is much better to be the PITCHER, then it is the receiver... ;) ;) -- Tasiden Holiday Headgear Upon reading over the official Wintersday announcement on the main GW site, I noticed a line stating "...this year, the hat you receive will depend on which deity wins the day, so choose wisely." Does this mean the ENTIRE day? As in, for each finale moment, you get no hat and at the end of the day, you get one or the other, but not both? Or does this mean it will operate as usual, but has just been worded strangely? Thoughts? -- --21:54, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :I have a feeling it means which deity wins each appearance. [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 08:32, 14 December 2007 (UTC) >.< we can only choose one!?!?! :The appearance will probably happen several times during the whole event, like the Mad Thorn King from Halloween. Just keep traveling around and going to different event locations until you get both. Aegbno 14:04, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think we should do the same thing as last year... the even numbered districts pick a side to always win, and the odd numbered ones pick the opposing side to always win... then that way we can all enjoy our festive hats together! -- Tasiden "Don't Drink and Quest" why give us drunk skills then... phooey :p -Kumdori 06:51, 14 December 2007 (UTC) decorations The site says that it will start on the 21st, does this mean decorations will be raised, or that quests will be given and decorations will come out on like....wednesday or something. :If I remember the last couple years correctly, decorations come first with quests starting a day or so later... or maybe I'm losing my mind.... -- --17:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: No u're right --'Ricky' 17:51, 17 December 2007 (UTC) i know decorations come first, im saying is the quests starting the 21st or the decorations, with the quests coming 22-23 :::Yeah, they usually put up decorations a week or two early. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:54, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't remember the decorations ever going up that early. maybe by thrusday the will be up, but last time i checked (sunday 6pmish GMT) they werent there -Blaster 68.142.57.149 03:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Same. Decorations always go up first, but not a week or two before the party starts... I look for decorations to be up Friday. Thursday if Anet is ahead of schedule. -- --11:50, 19 December 2007 (UTC) the decorations were up thursday around 6 central Collectors Shouldn't there be something about the collectors like what they collect? I know that in Lion's Arch are the following collectors: Priestess Siara (supporter of Dwayna) searching 1 Shadowy Remnants, Priest Meran (Dwayna) searching 3 Decayed Orr Emblems, Necromancer Kalvori (Grenth) searching 2 Hardened Humps, Dark Priest Calmein (Grenth) 2 Feathered Caromi Scalps. In Ascalon City: Priest Erwin (Dwayna) 2 Ornate Grawl Necklaces, Priestess Clara (Dwayna) 3 Charr Carvings, Necromancer Ichibaun (Grenth) 2 Stormy Eyes, Necromancer Malaise (Grenth) 2 Singed Gargoyle Skulls. Grenth's collectors offer: Spiked Eggnog, Fruitcake, Snowman Summoner, Wintergreen Candy Cane. Dwayna's collectors offer: Eggnog, Fruitcake, Snowman Summoner, WIntergreen Candy Cane. Candy Cane Shards Do we need 250 shards for the hats?!? its saying we should hold on to them til the end (>.<) :No, see Wintersday 2006, Festival finale for details on how festival hats are "won". --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:20, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Secret Lair of Snowmen What are the new quests that are taking place there? Any word on that? Silver40596 00:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Frozen Globs of Ectoplasm I don't even think these are obtainable this year. So why are they even in the article. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC) they are, jsut not yet New 2006 and New 2007 Quest Release Dates From studying what happened last year with the new quests, the Rift Warden and whoever it is for the new quests of 2007 should arrive sometime between Dec. 22-24 2007. Odd and Even Who made the "decision" for this year that one's gonna be for Dwayna and the other for Grenth? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:32, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Has been a collective community thing informally organised in-game for most of the past Wintersday events. Ie, lots of chatter on the All channel that if people want one type of hat or the other, they should go to an odd or even numbered district, the idea being to create districts heavily favouring one god or the other to increase the chances to guaranteeing which hat is awarded. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC)